Interview with a Sith 57 - DARTH DREAR
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to interview a sith lord outside of the dark side?


**This morning, I interview the sith lord named Darth Drear,  
the founder of the sith academy on Odacer-Faustin.  
(Approx. 4725 BBY - 4642 BBY)**

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you for your time, my lord. I have some questions, if you don't mind.

**DARTH DREAR** \- I suppose that I could share some of my vast wisdom. Is there a specific  
topic which you wish to discuss?

**INTERVIEWER** \- Rumors are circulating, that you have created some type of elixir. For what  
what purpose does your elixir serve?

**DARTH DREAR** \- I have dedicated much of my life as a sith lord to unlocking the secrets to  
eternal life. Recently, through much study, I believe that I have found a major breakthrough.  
I created an elixir or formula, which, when digested, kills the host body. This has a side effect  
of re-animating the corpse. However, through much research, I have discovered that, by  
digesting the still beating heart of a freshly killed force sensitive individual, the added high  
midi-chlorians will stop and reverse the dying process, rendering yours truly immortal.

**HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A "DEER IN HEADLIGHTS" LOOK ON SOMEONE?  
****THAT IS WHAT I LOOKED LIKE AS MY MIND ATTEMPTED TO GRASP THE  
****CONCEPT OF WHAT HE WAS SAYING.**

**INTERVIEWER** \- Lord Drear, you truly scare me. I have meet sith lord with egos the size of a  
gas giant. I have spoken with sith lords that couldn't put a coherent sentence together.  
I have interviewed sith lords with very short "trigger" tempers. I've even been force-chocked  
once. Yet until now, I have never spoken with a true madman. Why would you create a  
"zombie virus", something that could easily wipe out all life in the galaxy? My people would  
call that an E.L.E - Extinction Level Event.

**DARTH DREAR** \- What's your point? If it helps me to live forever, it's well worth the price.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Please forgive my skepticism, my lord. I just can't understand why anyone  
of sound mind would create such a virus, much less believe it would make them immortal.

**DARTH DREAR** \- Mock me all you want. Ten thousand years from now I'll still be here, long  
after you have turned to dust.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Subject change. You formed your own sith academy on Odacer-Faustin.  
What made you choose that location for your academy?

**DARTH DREAR** \- When Emperor Vitiate decided that his empire needed an academy in the  
Esstran sector, he asked me to lead his project. I felt greatly honored, so I accepted this  
humongous task. I find it quite rewarding. I get to train the next generations of sith lords.  
I enjoy teaching the future leaders of sith society what it means to be sith.

**INTERVIEWER** \- What does it mean to me a sith to you?

**DARTH DREAR** \- To be a expert in the dark side. Kind of an "extreme sithness" if you will.

**INTERVIEWER** \- What is "extreme sithness" in an individual? Could you please give me an example?

**DARTH DREAR** \- It's very hard to explain. Unless you can feel the dark side burn within your very  
soul, you would never understand. The dark side guides our every action. It is our purpose for  
living.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Let's talk about you. Do you have a favorite taste treat? Is there some food, which  
you must have?

**DARTH DREAR** \- I'm not particular. I'll eat anything.

**INTERVIEWER** \- How does Darth Drear relax after a hard day at the office?

**DARTH DREAR** \- When I'm not teaching at the academy, you can often find me in my laboratory,  
perfecting my elixir. I also like to study alchemy and reading the ancient books and parchments in the  
library's collection.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Do you every travel? Somewhere away from your academy?

**DARTH DREAR** \- I have been to Dromund Kaas, where the Emperor gave me my challenging assignment.  
I have visited the many graves on Korriban; and of course no journey within the empire would be complete  
without a visit to Ziost, the seat of the great Ajunta Pall, the first dark lord of the sith.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Who would you say is your mentor in the dark side?

**DARTH DREAR** \- When I was a youngster, both my father and mother worked in service to the great  
Naga Sadow, the dark lord at the time. When I first met him, I was in awe of the dark side energies that  
radiated from him. His successor, Emperor Vitiate, radiates that type of power. He is a true inspiration.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you kindly for the interview, my lord. Good luck with your studies.


End file.
